Klein Deutschland
by Basty22
Summary: Was wäre, wenn die Charaktere aus Little Britain deutsche "Doppelgänger" hätten? Und was wäre, wenn noch ein paar weitere verrückte Charaktere hinzukommen? Dann wäre es: Klein Deutschland. Viel Spaß
1. Folge 1

Hey Leute!

Ich hab schon lange an dieser Sache gearbeitet, habe unzählige Male die Szenen umgeschrieben, habe versucht neue Witze einzubringen und ich habe versucht, einen würdigen Nachfolger für die Sendung Little Britain zu machen.  
Wie schon in der Kurzbeschreibung angesprochen geht es hier um Charaktere, die ungefähr so handeln wie die Britischen Leute aus Little Britain, da wäre zum Beispiel der schwule Tobi Hero, der sich wie Daffyd Thomas kleidet und wie er denkt, dann wäre da noch Edwina Howard, der Neffe von Emily Howard und der Problemteenie Viktoria Bosen.  
Natürlich gibt es auch neue Charaktere, wie zum Beispiel Johann und Bernd, zwei Kindergärtner, die angebliche Sexaffären unter sich besprechen, und da gibt es noch Maximilian, der durch einen Anruf seiner Freundin immer wieder in heikle Situationen geführt wird.

Die FF ist in Form eines Drehbuchs aufgebaut, jedoch in einem sehr einfachen Stil.

**Name:** (Sprechstil) "Dialog"

_(Regieanweisung)__  
_  
**Name:** "Dialog"

Okay, ich denke jetzt fangen wir an!

Die Charaktere, wie sie im Opening gezeigt werden, und was sie tun seht ihr gleich hier drunter, als Musik wird die Ending Musik von Little Britain genommen:

1. Johann und Bernd (stehen an der Tür im Kindergarten)  
2. Maximilian (steht in seinem Zimmer mit dem Telefon in der Hand)  
3. Greta und Gerda (Greta sitzt auf ihrer Bank und Gerda steht davor, Greta hat eine Tasse in der Hand)  
4. Tobi (Tobi steht vor einem Haus, er hält ein Schild hoch, worauf steht „Schwuler gesucht")  
5. Carol Whisky (Carol sitzt an einem Schreibtisch und hustet die Kamera an)  
6. Rod McCooney (Rod steht vor der Rezeption mit einer Klingel)  
7. Edwina (Edwina steht vor der Schule und zwinkert der Kamera zu, dabei dreht sie ihren Schirm und wirft einen Kuss in die Kamera)  
8. Anna (Anna springt wie verrückt vor dem Haus herum)  
9. Mr. Mann und Roy (Beide stehen nebeneinander, Roy guckt Mr. Mann wütend an, dieser grinst aber froh)  
10. Sindy Martin (Sindy und ihre Assistentin stehen im Garten)  
11. Viktoria Bosen (Viktoria steht an einem Zaun und zeigt durch den Zaun den Mittelfinger)

**Klein Deutschland: Folge I.1**

**Intro Anfang**

**Sprecher:** „Oh Deutschland. Heimat der Nazis, Heimat des Buchclubs um die Ecke und Heimat von Menschen die die Welt veränderten. Pippi Langstrumpf, Martin Luther und mir! Es wäre schön wenn Deutschland nur diese drei Einwohner hätte, denn dann gäbe es diese nutzlose, vollkommen langweilige Sendung auf dem noch billigeren Sender nicht. Aber da es sie gibt werden wir die wundervollen, schlauen und überaus hübschen, schwulen oder lesbischen Einwohner Deutschlands über ihre dicken, fetten Kopf blicken und ihr erbärmliches Leben auf Video aufnehmen, damit wir auch noch in zwei Minuten etwas davon haben, und unseren Kindern zeigen können, wie Arm dieses Land ist. Also, willkommen bei „Klein Deutschland"! Juchuuuuuuu!"

**Intro Ende**

* * *

_(Man sieht eine Fußgängerzone)_

**Sprecher:** „Unsere Deutschlandreise beginnen wir hier, in der Nähe von Erfurt. Der kleine Neffe des Transvestiten Emily Howard, Edwina Howard, der auch ein Transvestit ist, geht gerade Einkaufen."

_(Ein Junge kommt ins Bild gelaufen und tanzt zwischen den Menschen umher)_

**Sprecher:** „Ist er nicht süß?"

_(Eine Gruppe von Jungs, die etwa so alt sind wie Edwina, sitzen auf einer Bank, Edwina steht etwas weiter weg und beobachtet sie, dann fängt sie an zu grinsen, langsam geht sie auf die Jungs zu, diese bemerken ein anderes Mädchen und pfeifen ihr hinterher, das Mädchen dreht sich um und zwinkert ihnen zu)_

**Edwina:** „Mmh. Schnuckelige Typen!"

_(Edwina kommt an den Jungen vorbei, diese bemerken sie jedoch nicht, sie geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts und tänzelt ein wenig vor ihnen herum, sie reagieren nicht, sie winkt ihnen zu, die Jungen reagieren immer noch nicht, sie sitzen da und spielen mit ihren Handys herum, plötzlich zeigt Edwina ihnen den Mittelfinger und streckt die Zunge heraus – ungefähr so wie Emily Howard – und geht weg)_

* * *

_(Ein Lehrer geht durch Reihen in einer Schule, er verteilt Hefte, dabei spricht der Sprecher)_

**Sprecher: **„Das hier ist ein Internat. Das ist eine andere Art des Internets. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig, denn nun befummeln wir Viktoria Bosen. Ähm, ich meint: Und nun besuchen wir Viktoria Bosen."

_(Der Lehrer geht in die nächste Seite)_

**Lehrer: **„Hannah! Sehr gut! 1."

_(Der Lehrer gibt das Heft und geht weiter)_

**Lehrer: **„Stefan eine 3."

_(Der Lehrer gibt das Heft und geht weiter)_

**Lehrer: **„Miriam eine 2."

_(Der Lehrer gibt das Heft und geht weiter)_

**Lehrer: **„Oh, oh! Maria, das war leider eine 5!"

_(Der Lehrer gibt das Heft und geht weiter, man sieht wie Viktoria an ihrem Platz Kaugummi kaut, der Lehrer schmeißt das Heft hin und geht nachdem er dabei die Note gesagt hat weiter)_

**Lehrer: **„Viktoria, 8! Lindsay, 5, Boris, 4."

_(Viktoria dreht sich zu ihrer Nachbarin)_

**Viktoria: **„Guck mal! Zwei Noten besser als die Letzte Arbeit!"

_(Viktoria dreht sich zum Lehrer der nach vorne gegangen ist, er guckt ihr auf den Mund, sie hat mit einem Kaugummi eine Blase geformt)_

**Viktoria: **„Was glotzt du so blöd?"

**Lehrer: **„Kaugummi raus!"

_(Viktoria steht auf)_

**  
Viktoria: **„Arsch!"

_(Der Lehrer guckt sie geschockt an)_

* * *

_(Ein schwuler Mann geht auf eine Baustelle zu, er trägt hautenge Gummi-Kleidung)_

**Sprecher:** „Jetzt sinnen wir uns zu einem Gleichgesinnten, er heißt Tobi Hero uns ist schwul. Schwul sind alle die Menschen, die entweder fett, dumm oder faul sind. Alles trifft auch auf mich zu, also wurde ich auch schwul."

_(Die Bauarbeiter, fast alle ohne Oberteil, kommen zu Tobi und stellen sich um ihn herum, einige lecken mit den Zungen über ihre Lippen als sie ihn ansehen)_

**Tobi:** „Hallo meine Freunde. Ich bin Tobi und soll heute bei euch anfangen. Meine Freundin hat mir gesagt, es wäre der perfekte Job für mich. Und natürlich habe ich mich auch vorbereitet."

_(Tobi greift in seine Hose und zieht – irgendwo aus der Arschgegend – einen kleinen Hammer hervor)_

**Tobi:** „Damit kann ich auch Nägel schön tief reinschlagen…"

_(Einer der Bauarbeiter tritt vor)_

**Ernst:** „Hey, du brauchst aber einen größeren Hammer um hier überleben zu können!"

_(Ernst und die anderen lachen)_

**Tobi:** „Wie meint ihr das denn?"

_(Ernst deutet mit dem Kopf auf ein Dixi-Klo, es wackelt hin und her und von Innen sind stöhnen und schreien zu hören)_

**Tobi:** „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Aber bevor wir an die Arbeit gehen, möchte ich euch noch etwas beichten. Ich komme leider nicht drum herum. (Tobi hebt seine Stimme an) Ich bin schwuuul!"

_(Alle aus der Runde lachen wieder, aber es ist ein geiles Lachen)_

**Ernst:** „Da bist du hier genau richtig."

**Tobi:** „Bin ich wirklich?"

**Ernst:** „Ja…"

**Tobi:** „Aber ich bin schwuuul! Ich möchte einen Männerpimmel in meinem Hintern stecken haben, ich möchte einen Mann nackt sehen, ich möchte schwule Dinge machen!"

**Ernst:** „Genau deshalb bist du hier richtig."

_(Tobi ist entsetzt als er sieht, wie die ganzen Männer auf ihn zukommen, er wird nervöser)_

**Tobi:** „Halt! Stößt es euch nicht ab, dass ich einen Penis in meinem Arsch haben will?"

**Ernst:** „Ein bisschen schon…"

_(Tobi stöhnt erleichtert auf)_

**Ernst:** „Denn einer ist ein bisschen wenig. Was hältst du von zehn?"

_(Tobi schreit auf und rennt weg, einer der Bauarbeiter stellt sich neben Ernst und legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter)_

**Detlef:** „Ich glaube der war hetero…"

_(Ernst nickt)_

* * *

_(In einen Raum werden zwei Türken geschmissen, dann setzten sie sich auf Stühle)_

**Sprecher:** „Wenn man in Deutschland keinen Kontakt mit Ausländern suchen möchte, zieht man am besten in ein anderes Land. Achmed und Ascher wurden gerade wegen Verdacht auf Mord in U-Haft gesetzt. Ich wünschte ich hätte eine solche Jugend gehabt!"

_(Ascher und Achmed unterhalten sich)_

**Ascher:** „Was haben wir getut?"

**Achmed:** „Nichts! Nichts hast du getut."

**Ascher:** „Was hast dann du getut?"

**Achmed:** „Nichts, glaube ich."

_(Jemand kommt herein)_

**Anwalt:** „Also, ich bin euer Anwalt für diesen Fall. Jetzt müsst ihr mir aber sofort sagen, ob ihr Frau Müller umgebracht habt."

**Ascher:** „Weißt du mich? Dann weißt du auch ihn! Und er ist die coolste Mensch in Stadt!"

**Achmed:** „Genau. Wir sein bestenste Menschen in Stadt! Wir nicht tun Mord!"

**Anwalt:** „Ich denke aber doch. Wenn ich mir mal deine Akte ansehe Achmed. 10 Vorbestrafungen in deinem ersten Lebensjahr. 12 im zweiten. Und jetzt bist du fünfzehn und hast schon 66 Vorbestrafungen. Aber warum hat man dich noch nicht eingesperrt?"

**Achmed:** „Weil ich cool bin!"

**Anwalt:** „Ja. Und du Ascher hast 20 Vorbestrafungen. Das hört sich nicht gut an, Leute."

**Ascher:** „Wenn sie meinen."

**Anwalt:** „Das könnte eine gewaltige Strafe werden, für euch beide. Ich muss jetzt aber los, ich habe noch andere Termine. Worauf plädiert ihr?"

**Ascher:** „Nicht schuldig."

**Achmed:** „Schuldig. Aber ich war's nicht!"

_(Der Anwalt geht raus)_

**Ascher:** „Als ob ich Frau Müller tot machen würde!"

**Achmed:** „Du nicht vielleicht. Aber ich!"

_(Achmed grinst, man sieht wie der Anwalt in der Tür steht)_

**Anwalt:** „Ich habe vergessen euch zu sagen, dass ihr hier erstmal bleiben werdet."

**Achmed:** „Haben sie das gehört?"

_(Der Anwalt nickt)_

**Achmed:** „Scheiße!"

* * *

_(Eine Frau läuft gerade eine Straße entlang, dabei spricht der Sprecher)_

**Sprecher:** „Die deutsche Kultur stirbt aus, die deutsche Sprache stirbt aus, aber warum sterben deutsche Großmütter nicht aus? Die Welt ist doch unfair!"

_(Die eine Oma, Gerda, kommt gerade zu einer anderen, die auf einer Terrasse sitzt und aus einer Tasse trinkt)_

**Greta:** „Oh hallo Gerda!"

**Gerda:** „Ich wollte gerade…"

**Greta:** „Es dauert nur eine Minute. Setz dich doch."

**Gerda:** „Na gut."

_(Gerda setzt sich zu Greta)_

**Gerda:** „Was möchtest du mir erzählen Greta?"

**Greta:** „Also, du kennst doch Lisbeth."

**Gerda:** „Nein!"

**Greta:** „Liesbeth. Sie war zweimal bei unserer Canaster-Runde."

**Gerda:** „Ach ja!"

**Greta:** „Ich habe sie eingeladen."

**Gerda:** „Super!"

**Greta:** „Das war aber ziemlich anstrengend?"

**Gerda:** „Wieso?"

**Greta:** „Erstmal musste ich graben, bis ich an ihren Sarg kam, dann musste ich die Nägel lösen und es ihr dann vor das Gesicht halten, sie sieht ja so schlecht."

**Gerda:** „Ja, ja."

**Greta:** „Sie war so erstaunt, ihr sind die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen!"

**Gerda:** „Iih!"

**Greta:** „Ich habe ihr dann meinen Augenarzt empfohlen. Also, weiter. Inge wohnt ja da hinten!"

_(Greta zeigt nach hinten auf die Straße)_

**Gerda:** „Was ist mit ihr?"

**Greta:** „Tot."

**Gerda:** „Nein!"

**Greta:** „Doch! Oh doch! Sie lag 10 Tage lang im Bett."

**Gerda:** „Schrecklich. Und wie geht's ihrem Mann?"

**Greta:** „Der hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie tot war. Dummerweise hatte er zu viel Viagra genommen und wurde erst nach 10 Tagen wieder normal."

**Gerda:** „Das heißt, er hat 10 Tage lang mit seiner Toten Ehefrau geschlafen?"

**Greta:** „Ja. Und er sagte, es war der beste Sex seines Lebens!"

**Gerda:** „Nein!"

**Greta:** „Doch! Oh doch! Und weil es ihm so gut gefällt arbeitet er jetzt im Leichenhaus…"

**Gerda:** „Erzähl mir bitte nicht mehr!"

**Greta:** „Doch! Er hatte es sogar mit Jenny die vor ein paar Tagen gestorben ist getrieben!"

_(Gerda rennt weg)_

**Greta:** „Aber pass auf deine Hüftprothese auf liebes, wenn du so schnell läufst geht sie womöglich noch kaputt!"

* * *

_(Johann und Bernd stellen sich an einen Türrahmen)_

**Sprecher:** „Diese beiden Säcke hier heißen Johann und Bernd. Wer wer ist, ist völlig egal, die sind beide gleich scheiße."

_(Es klingelt)_

**Johann:** „Oh nein!"

**Bernd:** „Was denn?"

**Johann:** „Das ist Martin!"

**Bernd:** „Nein, das ist Frank."

**Johann:** „Ach ja. Weißt du, ich hatte mit ihm Sex."

**Bernd:** „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er schwul ist."

**Johann:** „Oh doch!"

**Bernd:** „Und ich wusste auch nicht, dass du schwul bist."

**Johann:** „Ähm… Na ja…"

**Bernd:** „Was sagt denn seine Frau dazu?"

**Johann:** „Er hat eine Frau?"

**Bernd:** „Ja."

**Johann:** „Das wusste ich nicht, ich dachte er wäre Single… Ach, egal. Ich erzähle dir lieber etwas über unser Abenteuer."

**Bernd:** „Wenn du meinst…"

**Johann:** „Also, er war halt in mir drin und dann plötzlich spüre ich wie etwas aus meinem Arsch herausspritzt!"

**Bernd:** „Ich dachte er wäre Impotent seit der Sache mit dem Backstein…"

**Johann:** „Ach ja? Egal und dann ähm… Ach vergiss es."

**Bernd:** „Wenn ich es kann."

_(Bernd und Johann drehen sich um)_

**Johann:** „Melissa! Du bist abgeholt!"

**Bernd:** „Simon! Hör auf Marko zu ärgern!"

_(Ein kleines Kind kommt angelaufen)_

**Melissa: **„Was ist Sex?"

_(Bernd und Johann sehen sich an)_

* * *

_(Die Kamera zeigt einen Bauernhof)_

**Sprecher: **„Ach ja. Tiere auf dem Bauernhof. Ich liebe sie alle! Wirklich. Am liebsten gebraten und mit Pommes Frites…"

_(Eine alte Dame geht zu einer Tür und klingelt, sie hält ein Geschenk in der Hand, ein Mädchen öffnet sie)_

**Dame: **„Oh! Hallo Judit! Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen."

**Judit: **„Wann haben wir uns denn getroffen?"

**Dame: **„Na ja, das war damals auf dem Geburtstag deiner Oma, ich war die eine Frau, die neben dir saß. Wir haben über Witze geredet und dann hast du mir so einen erzählt. Wie war der noch gleich? Es tut mir leid aber ich habe ihn vergessen. Ich weiß auf jeden Fall noch, dass da eine Blondine und eine Gurke vorkamen, mehr aber auch nicht mehr. Und dann noch irgend so ein Wort mit ‚M' Mu… Mö… Keine Ahnung. Ich habe den Witz aber leider bis heute immer noch nicht verstanden… Auf jeden Fall wollte ich dann doch diesen Fisch essen und dann hast du mich gewarnt vor den Gräten und so. Dann hast du mir noch einen tollen Tipp gegeben wie man den Fisch lecker würzen kann, ich…"

**Judit: **_(schreit)_ „Penis!"

_(Die Dame sieht Judit schockiert an, diese nimmt ihr das Geschenk aus der Hand und knallt die Tür zu)_

* * *

_(Es sitzen mehrere Menschen an Tischen und Telefonieren, dabei spricht der Sprecher)_

**Sprecher:** „Telefone wurden von Doktor Pierre Teletubbie und Professor Edgar Fon erfunden. Doktor Pierre hat außerdem noch eine ganz tolle andere Sache erfunden. Welche ist es wohl? Kriegen sie es heraus?"

_(Die Kamera dreht sich und man sieht Carol Whisky, ihr Telefon klingelt, sie trinkt aus einer Tasse und geht dann heran)_

**Carol:** „11 99 9 ihre Auskunftsstelle. Hier ist Carol Whisky."

_(Zuhörpause)_

**Carol:** „Ob wir einen Axel Schweiß in unserem Telefonbuch haben, Moment!"

_(Carol legt auf, die Kamera ist in einem anderen Raum, wo ein Typ am Telefon ist und es dann komisch Anguckt, als ob es nicht funktionieren würde, die Kamera ist wieder bei Carol, das Telefon fängt wieder an zu klingeln, sie nimmt die Tasse hoch und trinkt, sie setzt sie ab, dann nimmt sie sie noch mal und trinkt wieder, das Telefon hört auf zu schellen, sie setzt die Tasse ab, das Telefon fängt wieder an zu klingeln, sie trinkt ganz lange, dann setzt sie die Tasse von den Lippen ab und dreht sie um)_

**Carol:** „Die ist ja leer."

_(Carol stellt die Tasse hin und guckt das Telefon an)_

**Carol:** „Was willst du?"

_(5 Sekunden Pause, Carol sieht das Telefon komisch an und hebt dann doch ab)_

**Carol:** „11 99 9 ihre Auskunftsstelle. Hier ist Carol Whisky."

_(Zuhörpause)_

_  
_**Carol:** „Ich muss mal sehen ob wir Margarethe Schneider in unserer Kartei haben. Moment."

_(Carol legt das Telefon auf den Tisch, sie summt eine_ _Wartemusik und tippt etwas in den PC ein der vor ihr steht, sie nimmt das Telefon hoch und summt weiter, dann hört sie auf zu summen)_

_  
_**Carol:** „Computer sagt nein!"

_(Carol hustet in das Telefon)_

* * *

_(Ein Haus wird von draußen gezeigt)_

**Sprecher:** „Wenn sie unbedingt nach Schottland wollen buchen sie eine Reise nach Deutschland, das Wetter ist hier sogar noch schlechter!"

_(Die Kamera ist in einem dunklen Raum, plötzlich ertönt eine Stimme)_

**Besucher:** _(verschlafen) _„Ich habe da doch was gehört! Moment…"

_(Plötzlich geht das Licht an, im Bett liegt jemand und davor steht Rod)_

_  
_**Rod:** „Genießen sie ihren Aufenthalt?"

**Besucher:** „Mr. McCooney…"

**Rod:** „Nennen sie mich Rod, sonst fallen die Geister der Nacht über uns her!"

_(Rod hält plötzlich eine Flöte in der Hand und spielt ein paar Töne, dann sieht er den Besucher mit schiefem Kopf an)_

**Besucher:** „Und, was wollen sie hier?"

**Rod:** „Ich möchte das tun, was sie möchten, dass ich tue."

_(Rod spielt wieder auf der Flöte)_

**Besucher:** „Ich möchte aber nichts!"

**Rod:** „Dann tue ich auch nichts."

_(Rod will die Flöte nehmen, doch tut sie wieder runter, er bewegt sich kein bisschen)_

**Besucher:** „Atmen sie noch?"

**Rod:** „Vielleicht mache ich das, vielleicht aber auch nicht."

**Besucher:** „Was denn?"

**Rod:** „Jaaaaaaa!"

**Besucher:** „Atmen sie oder nicht?"

**Rod:** „Jaaaaaaa!"

**Besucher:** „Dann gehen sie jetzt weg!"

**Rod:** „In Ordnung."

_(Der Besucher macht das Licht aus, 10 Sekunden Pause)_

**Besucher:** „Also jetzt reicht es!"

_(Der Besucher macht wieder das Licht an, Rod steht nicht mehr da)_

**Besucher:** „Ha! Ich dachte er wäre immer noch da!"

_(Rod setzt sich plötzlich hinter dem Mann auf)_

**Rod:** „Wer war da?"

_(Der Besucher erschrickt und schreit)_

**Besucher:** „Aah!"

**Rod:** „Dann werden mich jetzt meine magischen Stiefel hinaustragen."

_(Rod spielt Flöte, steht auf und geht weg, bevor er aus dem Sichtfeld der Kamera verschwindet bleibt er stehen)_

**Rod:** „Sollen wir vielleicht die Löffelchenstellung machen?"

_(Der Besucher flippt aus)_

**Besucher:** „Raus jetzt! Los! Sofort!"

_(Man sieht wie Rod zwei Löffel aus der Tasche nimmt)_

**Rod:** „Die sind aber Silber!"

**Besucher:** „Raus!"

_(Rod flötet und verlässt den Raum)_

**Besucher:** „Oh Mann!"

_(Der Besucher legt sich hin, plötzlich steht hinter ihm noch jemand auf)_

**Junge:** „Großer Bruder! Du hast mich vergessen!"

_(Der Junge steht auf und rennt heraus, der Besucher fällt aus dem Bett)_

* * *

_(Die Kamera zeigt einen Bauernhof)_

**Sprecher: **„Ja, das Leben auf dem Land. Ich mag es zwar lieber tot und auf meinem Teller, aber das macht nichts…"

_(Ein alter Herr geht zu einer Tür, Judit öffnet sie)_

**Judit: **„Hallo. Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

**Herr: **_(redet langsam)_ „Ja. Ich habe mich leider etwas verfahren, ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich bin. Also ich bin von Berlin losgefahren, danach zweimal abgebogen, in den Speiseröhrenweg hinein gefahren und dann plötzlich an einer Ampel stehen geblieben. Da waren zwei junge Frauen die wollten, dass ich kurz Anhalte und irgendetwas mit einem Vogel oder mit Vögeln machen sollte. Ich bin dann weitergefahren und nach ein paar Sekunden war dann…"

**Judit: **_(schreit)_ „Nippel!"

_(Judit macht die Tür zu)_

* * *

_(Ein Telefon klingelt, dabei spricht der Sprecher)_

**Sprecher:** „Viele Jugendliche sollen ja Freundinnen haben, na ja, das habe ich wohl nicht mitgekriegt! Aber wenigstens sind ich und mein Süßer das perfekte Paar!"

_(Ein Junge geht zum Telefon, man sieht nur seinen Oberkörper)_

**Maximilian:** „Hallo, hier ist Maximilian! Oh! Hi Schatz!"

**Junge:** „Weiter rein?"

_(Maximilian sieht nach unten)_

**Maximilian:** „Ja! Viel weiter! Sonst wird das nichts! Also was möchtest du von mir?"

_(Zuhörpause)_

**Maximilian:** „Was wir gerade machen? Na ja, wir…"

_(Zuhörpause)_

**Maximilian:** „Nein! Ich würde dich nie Betrügen! Aber das ist doch…"

_(Zuhörpause)_

**Maximilian:** „Schade. Da dann, wir sehen uns in der Schule."

**Junge:** „Wer war da?"

_(Maximilian legt das Telefon weg und guckt nach unten)_

**Maximilian:** „Meine Freundin."

**Junge:** „Und was ist mit ihr?"

**Maximilian:** „Wir haben Schluss gemacht."

**Junge:** „Oh."

**Maximilian:** „Sie dachte wir beide würden es Anal machen."

**Junge:** „Was? Also, das ist doch…"

**Maximilian:** „Egal, lass uns weiter backen!"

* * *

**Sprecher:** „Wir sind wieder beim Abschaum der Zukunft, bei den Kindern."

_(Viktoria und die anderen in der Klasse stehen auf, der Lehrer ruft Viktoria aber zu sich)_

**Lehrer:** „Viktoria, kann ich dich mal bitte sprechen?"

_(Viktoria geht zum Lehrer)_

**Lehrer:** „So kann das nicht weitergehen."

**Viktoria:** _(redet schnell)_ „Genau. Die Lindsay und der Boris, die haben die ganze Zeit gequatscht und dann plötzlich fängt Lindsay an den Boris zu begrabschen, dann hat sie ihm die Hose runtergezogen und ihm einen Geblasen."

**Lehrer:** „Das habe ich nicht gesehen."

**Viktoria:** _(redet schnell)_ „Na ja, scheiß drauf, denn der Boris ist voll der geile Typ und wenn jemand was anderes sagt, dann schlag ich dem voll in die Fresse. Aber das ist ja auch egal, weil ich bin doch hier voll die beste in der Klasse, und wenn Maria meint, dass das nicht so ist, dann kann die aber was erleben, weil ich weiß etwas von der was niemand weiß und wenn die etwas sagt, dann werde ich jedem erzählen von der Sachen, die nur ich weiß und von der die anderen nicht wissen dürfen, dass ich's weiß, deshalb sag ich auch immer wenn die mich fragen ob ich davon etwas weiß: Oh mein Gott, ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast! Halt die Fresse, denn ich weiß überhaupt nichts von gar nicht weil ich das nämlich gar nicht wissen kann, weil ich so was nie tun würde, und wenn ich es tun würde, dann würde ich es sowieso nicht weitersagen, weil ich voll cool bin und ihr seid nur lesbisch…"

_(Der Lehrer steht, vollkommen verwirrt und mit offenem Mund vor Viktoria und glotzt sie an)_

**Viktoria:** „Ich muss pissen."

_(5 Sekunden pause)_

**Lehrer:** „Dann geh."

_(Viktoria geht langsam weg)_

**Lehrer:** „Wir reden morgen weiter."

_(Viktoria kommt zurück)_

_  
_**Viktoria:** „Findest du mich etwa geil?"

_(Der Lehrer sieht sie mit offenem Mund an)_

**Viktoria:** „War ja nur eine Frage. Mann ey! Das hier ist ja wie in der Schule!"

* * *

_(Man sieht einen Kleiderladen für Mädchen, eine Verkäuferin geht herum und zupft Kleider an ihren Bügeln zu Recht)_

**Sprecher:** „Das hier sind Kleider. Wenn sie ihnen gefallen, dann werden sie doch Transvestit."

_(Die Verkäuferin sieht sich um, hinter einem Stände steht jemand, man kann jedoch nur vom Blickwinkel der Verkäuferin einen Hut, einen kleinen Ladyschirm und das untere Ende eines rosa Kleides sehen, also geht sie hin und fragt vom Weg aus, ob sie helfen kann)_

**Verkäuferin:** „Entschuldigung, kann ich dir helfen?"

_(Die Verkäuferin kommt an und kann nun das angebliche Mädchen sehen, es ist Edwina Howard)_

**Verkäuferin:** _(peinlich)_ „Oh…"

**Edwina:** _(feminine Stimme)_ „Hallo!"

**Verkäuferin:** _(unsicher)_ „Ähm… Kann… Kann ich dir helfen?"

**Edwina:** „Ja ich suche ein Kleid."

**Verkäuferin:** „Für deine Freundin?"

_(Edwina blickt die Verkäuferin ungläubig an und fängt plötzlich an zu lachen – ungefähr so, wie Emily Howard – die Verkäuferin blickt sie unentschlossen an, lacht dann aber mit, als Edwina aufhört zu lachen hört die Verkäuferin auch aus)_

**Edwina:** „Sie Scherzbold. Nein, es ist für mich. Ich bin nicht lesbisch!"

**Verkäuferin:** „Für dich. Aber du bist doch ein…"

**Edwina:** „Ein Mädchen ja. Ich bin eine Lady!"

_(Die Verkäuferin sieht Edwina ziemlich unglaubwürdig an)_

**Verkäuferin:** „Ach wirklich?"

**Edwina:** _(empört)_ „Natürlich! Ich mache Mädchensachen. Reiten, voltigieren, mit Barbiepuppen spielen, (Wechsel zu normaler, männlichen Stimme) und den ganzen anderen Scheiß."

**Verkäuferin:** „Ähm… Ja…"

**Edwina:** _(wieder mit weiblich, aufgesetzter Stimme)_ „Ja. Und ich habe auch einen Mädchenkörper. Ich habe Brüste und so, und mein BH ist nicht mit Gummibärchentüten ausgestopft, die mir mein Vater zum 14. Geburtstag geschenkt hat und die ich nicht Essen kann, weil ich dagegen allergisch bin."

_(Die Verkäuferin hält sich die Stirn)_

**Verkäuferin:** „Okay. Was willst du denn für ein Kleid?"

**Edwina:** „Na ja, ich möchte ein Mädchenkleid. Eines mit Rüschen und Blumen _(wieder ein Wechsel zur normalen Stimme)_ und dem ganzen Scheiß."

**Verkäuferin:** „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir ein Kleid für deine Größe haben."

_(Die Verkäuferin dreht sich um und tut so, als ob sie sich umsieht)_

**Verkäuferin:** „Nein. Wir haben keine Kleider für dich. Und jetzt raus!"

_(Die Verkäuferin schubst Edwina heraus, sie versucht sich zu wehren, schafft es jedoch nicht. Nun sieht man die Straße vor dem Laden, die Tür fliegt auf und Edwina stolpert heraus, sie zeigt der Verkäuferin den Mittelfinger und ruft etwas)_

**Edwina:** „Schlampe!"

_(Edwina geht beleidigt weg)_

* * *

**Ending Anfang**

_(Während Edwina beleidigt weggeht spricht der Sprecher)_

**Sprecher: **„Und damit beenden wir auch heute schon unsere Reise durch Deutschland. Ich hoffe es hat ihnen so viel Spaß gemacht, wie mir, wenn ich onaniere. Wenn sie uns wieder sehen wollen, schreiben sie einfach einen Review, oder schalten sie doch einfach das nächste Mal wieder ein, und zwar bei Klein Deutschland! Bis Tante Martha!"

**  
Ending Ende**

So, ich hoffe euch hat die erste Folge gefallen!

Wenn sie euch gefallen hat, dann schreibt doch einen Review...

Nur mal so nebenbei:  
Charaktere aus Little Britain werden in späteren Folgen vorkommen, das sind u.a. Bubbles DeVere und Emily Howard.

Nächste Folge kommt bestimmt erst nächstes Jahr oder so, denn es ist wirklich harte Arbeit das zu machen. Aber in der 2. Folge werden dann Charaktere drankommen, die heute nicht drangekommen sind. Und zwar wird nächstes Mal unter anderem ein Nachwuchs-Hypnotiseur vorkommen, namens Christopher Krieg, und es kommen die Charaktere Anna, die die gleiche Krankheit hat wie Anne aus Little Britain, und Sindy Martin, die Bücher schreibt, so wie Dame Sally Markham.

Ich hoffe ihr freut euch darauf!

lg Basty22


	2. Folge 2

**Klein Deutschland: Folge I.2**

**Intro Anfang**

**Sprecher:** „Oh! Oh ja! Deutschland! Oh, ja! Gib es mir richtig! Genau so! Gut. Ich bin fertig. Uh! War das geil!"

_(Der Sprecher räuspert sich)_

**Sprecher:** „Oh Deutschland, wir alle lieben es. Doch warum lieben wir es? Wegen der Bayern? Wegen dem Sauerkraut? Oder den Wiener Würstchen zwischen den Beinen? Nein! Es ist wegen den Einwohnern Deutschlands. Dem verwahrlosten Haufen obdachloser Schwuler und Lesben. Und jetzt sehen wir uns das Leben von ihnen an! Also seid leise und schreit alle mit mir. Juchuuuuuuu!"

**Intro Ende**

* * *

_(Bernd und Johann stellen sich an den Türrahmen)_

**Sprecher:** „Bla, bla, bla Bernd und Johann. Bla, bla, bla Kindergarten. Bla, bla, bla Orgasmus."

**Johann:** „Oh nein!"

**Bernd:** „Was denn?"

**Johann:** „Das ist Ricky!"

**Bernd:** „Nein, das ist Jose."

**Johann:** „Ähm, ja. Wusstest du, dass er ein Transvestit ist?"

**Bernd:** „Wirklich?"

**Johann:** „Ja. Ja."

**Bernd:** „Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

**Johann:** „Er hat sogar noch seine Muhmuh."

**Bernd:** „Wirklich? Woher weißt du das?"

**Johann:** „Stand in der Kirchenzeitung."

**Bernd:** „Aha. Und wer ist der Vater von Johanna?"

**Johann:** „Die ist adoptiert."

**Bernd:** „Oh."

**Johann:** „Johanna! Du bist abgeholt!"

_(Jemand läuft)_

**Johann:** „Oh warte kurz!"

_(Johann bückt sich)_

**Johann:** „Du bist adoptiert."

* * *

_(Die Kamera zeigt ein Mittelständiges Haus)_

**Sprecher:** „Nicht nur in Großbritannien gibt es Menschen mit schrecklichen Krankheiten. Der Transvestitismus, die Homosexualität und den Lesbiismus. Alle drei: Schlimme Krankheiten. Aber das hier ist wirklich ekelhaft…"

_(Eine Gruppe von Menschen, zwei Frauen (Gabi/Claudia) und zwei Männer (Moriz/Karl), gehen auf das Haus zu)_

**Karl:** „Und, wie ist sie so?"

**Moriz:** „Super. Ist aber schon schade, dass ihr sie seit über 20 Jahren nicht besucht habt, ich meine es ist meine Schwester…"

**Karl:** „Ja."

**Gabi:** „Stell dir vor, sie hat sogar den Braten gebacken, den du auf meiner Hochzeit so toll fandest."

**Claudia:** „Ehrlich? Aber ich habe sie da nicht getroffen, oder?"

**Gabi:** „Nein. Ach, und sie hat den örtlichen Gesangswettbewerb gewonnen. Alle haben gesagt, dass ihre Stimme perfekt war!"

**Claudia:** „Ah!"

_(Moriz klingelt an der Türe)_

**Moriz:** „Wahrscheinlich erwartet sie uns bereits…"

_(Im oberen Stock geht ein Fenster auf, Anna – sieht etwa so aus wie Anne aus Little Britain – sieht herunter)_

**Moriz:** „Hallo Anna! Wir sind's!"

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

_(Karl und Claudia sehen sich verwirrt an)_

**Gabi:** „Machst du uns bitte die Tür auf?"

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

_(Anna verschwindet vom Fenster, Gabi und Moriz blicken nicht mehr nach oben, sondern auf die Haustüre, plötzlich steht Anna am Fenster und pinkelt nach unten, Claudia und Karl sehen es, Gabi und Moriz blicken jedoch nicht nach hinten)_

**Gabi:** „Regnet es schon wieder?"

**Moriz:** „Sieht so aus…"

_(Anna hat nun aufgehört aus dem Fenster zu pinkeln und ist vom Fenster verschwunden, das Fenster ist jedoch noch offen, Claudia und Karl blicken weiter nach oben)_

**Gabi:** „Wahrscheinlich braucht sie etwas…"

_(Plötzlich fliegt ein Toaster aus dem Fenster und zersplittert auf der Straße, Moriz dreht sich um)_

**Moriz:** „Die Umweltverschmutzung wird immer schlimmer…"

_(Claudia und Karl sehen sich peinlich berührt an, dann geht_ _die Tür auf und Anna steht in der Tür)_

**Gabi:** „Oh, hallo Anna! Wie geht es dir denn?"

_(Anna zuckt nur die Schulter und lädt Gabi und Moriz ein, sie gehen ins Haus und verschwinden in einen anderen Raum, nun sind Anna, Claudia und Karl alleine)_

**Claudia:** „Hallo Anna. Ich bin die Cousine von Moriz, Claudia."

_(Anna reicht Claudia die Hand, sie ist voller ka*ke, Claudia ekelt sich vor der Hand, nimmt sie dann jedoch vorsichtig und schüttelt sie)_

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

_(Claudia geht an Anna vorbei in den Flur des Hauses, Anna_ _tritt einen Schritt vor und streicht Karl, mit der beschmierten Hand, über die Wange)_

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

_(Karl versucht zu lächeln und geht weiter, dann kommen Moriz und Gabi wieder aus dem Raum heraus und gehen zu Anne, Claudia und Karl)_

**Moriz:** „Oh, Karl. Du hast da Scheiße im Gesicht…"

_(Moriz dreht sich um und zieht sich die Schuhe aus)_

**Gabi:** „Und du Claudia hast Scheiße an der Hand."

_(Karl und Claudia sehen sich hilflos an und Anna beobachtet sie alle)_

* * *

**Sprecher:** „Aufgrund eintausendzweihundertfünfundsechzig Beschwerden gegen sie, wurde Carol Whisky aus ihrer alten Stelle entlassen. Jetzt arbeitet sie als Callgirl."

_(Carol sitzt an einem Schreibtisch mit einem Telefon in ihrer Hand)_

**Carol:** „Ob ich geile Sachen anhabe? Moment."

_(Carol nimmt das Telefon von ihrem Ohr und reibt es an ihren Brüsten, dabei tippt sie etwas im Computer ein, dann nimmt sie das Telefon wieder ans Ohr)_

**Carol:** „Computer sagt nein!"

_(Carol hustet ins Telefon, dann legt sie auf, es klingelt wieder, sie hebt ab)_

**Carol:** „Sexy Girls mit sexy Namen, Carol Whisky am Apperat?"

_(Zuhörpause)_

**Carol:** „Moment!"

_(Carol macht eine Computerstimme nach)_

**Carol:** „Der nächste Freie Platz gehört ihnen. Piep! Der nächste freie Platz gehört ihnen. Piep!"

* * *

_(Man sieht einen Saal mit Tischen, an denen die Menschen essen)_

**Sprecher:** „Essen wurde zwölfzehnhundertdreiundneunzig in Deutschland eingeführt. Seitdem gibt es nicht nur fette Menschen, sondern auch Restaurants."

_(Rod McCooney steht in dem Restaurantsaal, um ihn herum sind die Tische besetzt und die Menschen essen und reden, dann kommt ein Ehepaar – Heike und Rolf – herein und gehen zu Rod)_

**Rolf:** „Entschuldigen sie, ist der Tisch hier noch frei oder ist er für jemanden reserviert?"

_(Rod dreht sich langsam zu ihm um und betrachtet beide ausgiebig, dann zieht er seine Flöte, spielt ein wenig und lässt sie dann wieder verschwinden, danach dreht er sich wieder um und guckt wie am Anfang die Wand an)_

**Rolf:** „Sollte das ja, oder nein heißen?"

_(Rod dreht sich nicht zu ihm um)_

**Rod:** „Das habe ich gerade versucht ihnen zu erklären."

**Rolf:** „Mit der Flöte? Aber das…"

_(Heike drückt Rolf weg und stellt sich von Rod)_

**Heike:** _(genervt)_ „Entschuldigen sie, ist der Tisch besetzt oder nicht?"

**Rod:** „Jaaaaaaa!"

**Heike:** „Was denn jetzt? Besetzt oder nicht besetzt?"

**Rod:** „Jaaaaaaa!"

**Heike:** „Wir setzen und einfach hin."

_(Heike und Rolf setzen sich hin und sehen Rod McCooney gespannt an, er merkt die Blicke und sieht sie an)_

**Heike:** „Könnten sie uns bitte die Karten bringen?"

_(Rod dreht sich um, hinter ihm ist ein Tisch, an dem 5 Leute sitzen, sie haben noch kein Essen und lesen noch von den Karten, Rod nimmt sich zwei der Karten und gibt sie Heike und Rolf)_

**Rolf:** _(ironisch)_ „Danke sehr…"

_(Rod spielt ein paar Flötentöne und blickt dann wieder die Wand an)_

**Heike:** „Ähm, sie da…"

_(Rod fühlt sich nicht angesprochen, Heike tippt ihn unsanft an)_

**Rod:** „Was ist los? Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

_(Rod spielt wieder ein paar Flötentöne und lässt die Flöte dann wieder verschwinden)_

**Rolf:** „Ja, ähm. Wir wollten das Trinken bestellen."

**Rod:** „Okay!"

_(Hinter Rod ist gerade ein Kellner mit Tablett, Rod nimmt sich zwei der Wassergläser vom Tablett und stellt sie Rolf und_ _Heike auf den Tisch)_

**Rod:** „Sonst noch etwas?"

**Heike:** „Ähm… Ja… Ich hätte bitte gerne die Putenbrust mit Fritten und mein Mann nimmt Spaghetti Bolognese."

_(Rod flötet mit seiner Flöte und geht dann aus dem Bild)_

**Rolf:** „Was ist denn das für ein komischer Ober gewesen?"

_(Man kann Rods Stimme hören)_

**Rod:** „Ich hab's mir überlegt, ich will doch nicht hier essen… Bis dann!"

_(Man hört eine Tür auf und wieder zugehen, dann sehen sich Rolf und Heike sehen sich an)_

* * *

_(Man sieht den Laden von Roy, er steht hinter einem Tresen, es werden Poster in dem Laden verkauft)_

**Sprecher:** „Dieser Laden hieß früher eBay. Wo er jetzt ist weiß ich nicht. Auf jeden Fall gehört er nun Roy und seiner Frau und sie verkaufen Poster."

_(Mr. Mann läuft an dem Fenster vorbei und guckt rein, Roy bemerkt ihn und winkt ihn herein, Mr. Mann kommt durch die Tür und stellt sich vor den Tresen)_

**Roy:** „Entschuldigung. Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

**Mr. Mann:** „Hallo."

_(Roy blickt Mr. Mann erwartungsvoll an, da er ja glaubt, dass Mr. Mann ihm jetzt sagt, was er will, doch er sagt nichts und bewegt sich nicht)_

**Roy:** „Was wollen sie denn?"

**Mr. Mann:** „Ja, ich suche ein Poster von Hannah Montana, Harry Potter und Bernd Schmitt."

_(Roy dreht sich um und holt ein Poster aus dem Regal)_

**Roy:** „Das hier ist schon mal das Hannah Montana Poster…"

_(Roy bückt sich und holt ein Poster von Harry Potter hervor)_

**Roy:** „Und das hier ist von Harry Potter. Aber wer Bernd Schmitt ist, weiß ich wirklich nicht."

_(Mr. Mann wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Poster, dann blickt er Roy unzufrieden an)_

**Roy:** „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

**Mr. Mann:** „Ja, ich hatte nach einem Poster von Hannah Montana, Harry Potter und Bernd Schmitt gefragt. Aber da liegen momentan zwei Poster."

**Roy:** „Was meinen sie damit?"

**Mr. Mann:** „Ich hatte nach einem Poster von Hannah Montana, Harry Potter und Bernd Schmitt gefragt. Aber da liegen momentan zwei Poster."

_(Roy blickt ihn immer noch fragend an, dann geht ihm ein Licht auf)_

**Roy:** „Ah! Sie wollen ein Poster mit allen drei drauf."

_(Mr. Mann nickt fast unsehbar)_

**Roy:** „Okay, dann suche ich mal."

_(Roy sieht sich um)_

**Roy:** „Hm… Tut mir Leid, aber ich kann keins finden. Margarethe wird wissen, ob wir so etwas haben."

_(Roy tritt einen Schritt zurück)_

**Roy:** „Margarethe! Margarethe!"

_(8 Sekunden Pause)_

**Margarethe:** „Ja?"

**Roy:** „Hier ist ein Kunde der ein Poster mit Hannah Montana, Harry Potter und Bernd…"

_(Roy fällt der Name nicht mehr ein)_

**Mr. Mann:** „Schmitt."

**Roy:** „…und Bernd Schmitt sucht."

**Margarethe:** „Ich denke nicht, dass wir so ein Poster haben. Wer ist denn Bernd Schmitt?"

_(Roy tritt einen Schritt vor)_

**Roy:** „Sie sagt: Ich denke nicht, dass wir so ein Poster haben. Wer ist denn Bernd Schmitt?"

_(Mr. Mann denkt kurz nach)_

**Mr. Mann:** „Er ist der Mann, den ich auf einem Poster mit Hannah Montana und Harry Potter sehen möchte."

_(Roy guckt Mr. Mann ungläubig an, stellt sich dann jedoch wieder zurück und ruft nach Margarethe)_

**Roy:** „Margarethe! Margarethe!"

_(2 Sekunden Pause)_

**Margarethe:** „Ja?"

**Roy:** „Er sagt, dass er nicht weiß wer Bernd Schmitt ist."

**Margarethe:** „Ach, jetzt fällt mir etwas ein. Roy! Roy!"

_(5 Sekunden Pause)_

**Roy:** „Ja?"

**Margarethe:** „Frag ihn, ob er schon in dem ‚Hanna Montana und Harry Potter mit noch einer weiteren beliebigen Person auf einem Poster – Postergeschäft' war."

**Roy:** „Sie will wissen, ob sie schon in dem ‚Hanna Montana und Harry Potter mit noch einer weiteren beliebigen Person auf einem Poster – Postergeschäft' waren."

**Mr. Mann:** „Ja, da komme ich gerade her."

**Roy:** „Und was sagten die?"

**Mr. Mann:** „Nein."

**Roy:** „Wie, nein?"

**Mr. Mann:** „Sie sagten, dass sie selbst keinen Bernd Schmitt haben."

**Roy:** „Ja und ich habe leider auch keinen."

**Mr. Mann:** „Hm… Na dann, warte ich."

_(Mr. Mann lehnt sich auf den Tresen und blickt in die Ecke)_

**Roy:** „Worauf denn?"

_(Mr. Mann antwortet nicht)_

**Roy:** „Könnten sie bitte gehen?"

_(Mr. Mann rührt sich immer noch nicht, Roy dreht sich um und nimmt seine Kaffeetasse hoch, dann schüttet er sie über Mr. Manns Kopf, er bewegt sich immer noch nicht)_

**Roy:** _(verzweifelt) _„Bitte…"

_(Mr. Mann grinst und bleibt dort wo er ist)_

* * *

**Sprecher:** „In Legoland City führt Hypnose-Nachwuchstalent Christopher Krieg gerade seine unglaublich langweilige Show auf."

_(Christopher steht auf einer Bühne vor ihm sitzt Publikum)_

**Christopher:** „Danke, dass sie zu meiner Show gekommen sind. Ich werde nun einen von ihnen hypnotisieren, sie da!"

_(Christopher zeigt auf einen Besucher, er sitzt ganz vorne)_

**Christopher:** „Kommen sie hoch."

_(Der Besucher kommt ängstlich nach oben)_

**Christopher:** „Dann geht es los."

_(Christopher wendet sich zu dem Gast)_

**Christopher:** „Sehen sie in meine Augen, sehen sie in die Augen, in die Augen, in die Augen, nicht an den Augen vorbei, in die Augen hinein! Sehen sie durch meine Pupille direkt in mein Gehirn!"

**Besucher:** „Was?"

_(Christopher ist geschockt)_

**Christopher:** „Okay, dann setzten sie sich bitte wieder. Bitte! Wenn sie eine Allergie haben sagen sie es vorher. Also, dann kommen sie!"

_(Christopher zeigt auf das Kind, das in der ersten Reihe links sitzt, es kommt hoch)_

**Christopher:** „Sieh in meine Augen, sieh in meine Augen, in die Augen, in die Augen, nicht an den Augen vorbei, in die Augen, du bist in Trance!"

**Kind:** „In was?"

**Christopher:** „Bist du nicht der, dem meine Freundin einen geblasen hat, damit er so tut als wäre er von mir hypnotisiert?"

**Kind:** „Gebla… was?"

_(Der Besucher in der ersten Reihe, der zweite von rechts, steht auf)_

**Typ:** „Ich war das! Und es ist jetzt meine Freundin…"

**Christopher:** „Oh. Geh auf deinen Platz."

_(Das Kind geht auf seinen Platz und setzt sich, der Typ setzt sich auch)_

**Christopher:** „Anscheinend sind sie alle immun gegen mich. Dann wähle ich noch einen aus. Sie da!"

_(Christopher zeigt auf den Typ, er steht auf und geht nach vorne, er beugt sich zu Christopher und flüstert ihm etwas)_

**Typ:** „Super gemacht!"

**Christopher:** „Was? Egal!"

_(Christopher sieht den Typ an)_

**Christopher:** „Sehen sie in meine Augen, sehen sie in die Augen, in die Augen, in die Augen, nicht an den Augen vorbei, in die Augen hinein! Sie sind in Trance."

_(Der Typ wirkt plötzlich abwesend)_

**Christopher:** „Sie legen sich jetzt auf den Boden."

_(Der Typ legt sich auf den Boden, Christian dreht sich zum Publikum)_

**Christopher:** „Magisch, oder?"

_(Das Publikum steht auf und geht weg)_

**Christopher:** „Wohin geht ihr?"

**Besucher:** „Das ist doch verarsche!"

**Kind:** „Das kann ich sogar besser!"

**Christopher:** „Ach wirklich?"

_(Das Kind geht nahe an Christopher ran)_

**Kind:** „Sehen sie in meine Augen, sehen sie in die Augen, in die Augen, nicht an den Augen vorbei, in die Augen hinein! Sie sind in Trance."

_(Das Kind schlägt Christopher, er fällt zu Boden, dann geht es auch raus)_

* * *

_(Man sieht ein großes Haus von draußen, ein Gärtner bemalt gerade Gartenzwerge mit Penissen und legt sie dann übereinander, währenddessen spricht der Sprecher)_

**Sprecher: **„Dies ist das Haus der Kitchromanautorin Sindy Martin. Ich habe früher auch wie verrückt Bücher geschrieben. Ja, wirklich, doch dann fiel mir auf, dass gar keine Tinte in meinem Füller war."

_(Sindy Martin liegt auf ihrer Couch und Frau Grün schreibt an der Schreibmaschine)_

**Sindy: **„Und nun, sagte Karl, wo wir so viele Sachen erlebt und getan haben, wo wir so viel erlebt haben, möchte ich dich Marie fragen, willst du mich heiraten? Ja, sagte Marie und sie bekamen die größte und schönste Hochzeit, die die Welt je gesehen hatte und lebten friedlich bis zum Ende ihres Lebens. Ende. Wie viele Seiten haben wir Frau Grün?"

_(Frau Grün sieht zur Seite, als ob sie etwas zählt)_

**Frau Grün: **„Eine Halbe."

**Sindy: **„Reicht das für ein Buch?"

**Frau Grün:** „Ich glaube nicht."

**Sindy: **„Vielleicht sollte ich beschreiben, was sie denn genau gemacht haben."

**Frau Grün: **„Ja, das wäre hilfreich!"

**Sindy: **„Hm… Und dann gingen Marie und Karl in ihr Schlafzimmer und erlebten die schönste Hochzeitsnacht, die es je gegeben hatte. Ende. Wie viele Seiten haben wir Frau Grün?"

**Frau Grün:** „Immer noch nicht genug, Frau Martin. Sie wollten doch beschreiben was…

_(Sindy ist eingeschlafen, Frau Grün stöhnt auf und holt das Papier aus der Schreibmaschine und geht)_

* * *

_(Edwina geht mit Mädchenkleidung in einen Klassenraum, währenddessen spricht der Sprecher)_

**Edwina:** „Hallo! Huhu!"

**Sprecher:** „Edwina muss heute wieder zur Schule. Ich war auch mal auf der Schule. Diese drei Jahre hätte ich mir auch sparen können."

**Edwina:** „Nur ein Mädchen die zu ihrem Platz geht!"

_(Edwina wird von einem Jungen angesprochen)_

**Tim:** „He Eduard!"

_(Edwina läuft weiter, dann schreit der Junge)_

**Tim:** „Eduard!"

**Edwina:** „Meinst du mich Tim? Hahaha! Toller Witz. Mein Name ist Edwina, und ich bin ein Mädchen!"

**Tim:** „Schon klar Eduard. Wir bekommen heute einen neuen Lehrer!"

**Edwina:** „Oh wie aufregend!"

_(Edwina geht weiter und setzt sich neben einen anderen Jungen)_

**Edwina:** „Nur ein Mädchen die sich neben dich setzten möchte!"

_(Edwina setzt sich, die Tür geht auf, ein Lehrer kommt herein, er stellt sich hinter das Pult)_

**Schmitzt:** „Ich bin Herr Schmitz und euer neuer Lehrer für Biologie. Erstmal sollte ich eure Namen lernen. Max?"

**Max:** „Hier!"

**Schmitzt:** „Pia?"

**Pia:** „Hier!"

**Schmitzt:** „Eduard? Eduard Howard?"

_(5 Sekunden Stille)_

**Schmitzt:** „Ist er nicht da?"

_(Der Junge neben Edwina flüstert zu ihr)_

**Junge:** „Das bist doch du!"

**Edwina:** „Nein, das ist mein Bruder!"

**Junge:** „Ah!"

**Schmitzt:** „Wenn Eduard nicht abwesend ist, dann muss er ja hier sein! Es steht aber nichts im Klassenbuch. Also wer ist Eduard?"

_(Ein paar lachen)_

**Schmitzt:** „Wo ist Eduard?"

_(5 Sekunden Stille, dann Meldet sich Edwina)_

**Edwina:** _(normale Stimme)_ „Hier!"

**Schmitzt:** „Geht doch. Lisa?"

**Lisa:** „Hier!"

* * *

_(Moriz, Gabi, Karl und Claudia sitzen an einem Esstisch, nur Besteck und Teller sind gedeckt)_

**Sprecher:** „Und jetzt begeben wir uns zurück zu Anna und ihrem Besuch. Obwohl sie gerade merkwürdig riechende, braune Klumpen zu sich genommen haben, sind sie noch nicht satt und essen zu Abend."

_(Anna kommt mit einem Tablett um die Ecke, auf dem Tablett sind 5 Gläser, 2 mit weißer, dickflüssiger Flüssigkeit – Sperma – und 3 mit gelber Flüssigkeit, Urin)_

**Moriz:** „Ah! Das ist ja wieder der Wein, den ich und Gabi so lieben!"

_(Moriz nimmt sich zwei von den Gläsern mit Urin)_

**Moriz:** „Hier mein Schatz."

_(Moriz gibt Gabi eines der Gläser, jetzt geht Anna zum freien Platz und stellt das letzte Glas mit Urin auf ihren Platz, dann geht sie zu Claudia und Karl)_

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

_(Karl und Claudia sehen sich hilflos an, nehmen sich dann jedoch zögerlich je ein Glas mit weißer Flüssigkeit, Anna lässt das Tablett fallen und setzt sich auf ihren Platz)_

**Gabi:** „Der Tisch sieht wunderbar aus, Anna."

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

_(Anna hebt ihr Glas zum anstoßen, Gabi und Moriz auch, nur Claudia und Karl sehen immer noch das Glas an)_

**Gabi:** „Karl, Claudia. Kommt schon! Wir wollen anstoßen!"

_(Karl und Claudia heben langsam das Glas hoch, dann stoßen alle 5 zusammen an, Gabi und Moriz trinken direkt, Anna stellt das Glas hin und geht weg, Claudia und Karl wollen das Glas auch hinstellen)_

**Moriz:** „Hey? Wollt ihr nichts trinken?"

**Gabi:** „Anna hat sich bestimmt Mühe damit gemacht."

**Claudia:** „Ähm, nein… Lieber nicht…"

_(Karl blickt sich um, ob Anna in der Nähe ist)_

**Karl:** _(flüstert)_ „Habt ihr euch schon mal Gedanken gemacht, was da drin ist?"

(Gabi und Moriz sehen auf ihre Gläser)

**Gabi:** „Das ist Wein. Was denn sonst?"

**Claudia:** „Das sieht eher aus wie… wie… Pipi…"

_(Gabi und Moriz sehen sich ernst an, dann plötzlich fangen sie an zu lachen)_

**Gabi:** „Nein! Das ist Wein! Ihr könnt gerne probieren…"

**Karl:** „Nein… Lieber nicht…"

**Claudia:** „Und was glaubt ihr, was unser Getränk ist?"

**Moriz:** „Na ja, es ist doch…"

**Karl:** „Egal was du denkst, was es ist: Es ist falsch. Das da ist Sperma…"

**Gabi:** „Nein… Wieso sollte Anna euch das denn zu trinken servieren?"

**Claudia:** „Na ja, wir denken sie ist…"

_(Da kommt Anna mit einem Tablett herein, auf dem Tablett steht ein Topf mit Deckel)_

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

**Moriz:** „Oh wie schön! Es ist doch nicht etwa…"

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

**Moriz:** „Ja! Mein Lieblingsessen!"

_(Anna stellt den Topf auf den Tisch, sie setzt sich und nimmt den Deckel herunter, im Topf ist Wasser mit „Würsten" die in Kohlblätter eingerollt sind, Anna gibt jedem eine „Wurst")_

**Anna:** „Eh-eh-eeeeh!"

**Gabi:** „Na dann mal: Guten Appetit!"

_(Claudia und Karl sehen sich an, dann zuckt Claudia mit der Schulter und schneidet sich ein Stück ab, dann nimmt sie es in den Mund und beginnt zu husten)_

**Gabi:** „Oh mein Gott! Sie hat sich verschluckt!"

_(Moriz eilt zu Claudia, Karl klopft ihr auf den Rücken, Moriz nimmt das Glas mit dem Sperma und hält es Claudia an den Mund, sie trinkt es und kann ein paar Sekunden später wieder normal atmen)_

**Claudia:** _(keuchend)_ „Na ja, es schmeckt besser als deins, Karl…"

_(Karl und die anderen sehen Claudia verwirrt an, nur Anna grinst und starrt in die Luft)_

* * *

**Sprecher:** „Wir sind wieder bei Carol, die gerade ein interessantes Gespräch führt."

_(Carol sitzt immer noch da mit dem Telefon an dem Ohr, sie macht immer noch die Computerstimme)_

**Carol:** „Piep! Der nächste freie Platz gehört ihnen. Piep! Der nächste freie…"

_(Aus dem Telefon ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme)_

**Typ:** „Das gibt es doch nicht! Ich warte jetzt schon seit einer Stunde hier! Ich lege jetzt auf."

**Carol:** „Tschüss!"

_(Carol hustet in das Telefon und legt auf, ein Mann geht hinter sie)_

**Mann:** „Sie sind gefeuert!"

**Carol:** _(Gelangweilt) _„Juchhu!"

_(Carol trinkt einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, steht dann auf und geht dann langsam weg, dann dreht sie sich um und geht zu dem Mann zurück)_

**Carol:** „Entschuldigung."

**Mann:** „Was ist?"

_(Carol hustet dem Mann ins Gesicht)_

**Carol:** „Tschüss!"

_(Carol geht weg, der Mann sieht ihr angewidert nach)_

* * *

_(Man sieht ein Flugzeug von innen, die Menschen steigen ein und verstauen ihre Koffer)_

**Sprecher:** „Letztes Mal hatten wir gelernt, dass das Flugzeug von Dr. Peter Flugzeug erfunden wurde. Dr. Peter Flugzeug und seine Frau Susanne Helikopter erfanden viele weitere Arten von Luftverkehrsmitteln, die wir heute noch nutzen. Und nun lernen wir, dass Dr. Peter Flugzeug eine Frau hatte und somit nicht schwul war. Trotzdem erlauben es sich viele schwule mit dem Flugzeug zu fliegen. Tobi Hero hat gerade auch Lust bekommen… … … zu fliegen…"

_(Die meisten Menschen sitzen schon, dann kommt Tobi herein, ein Steward stellt sich vor ihn)_

**Steward:** _(schwule Stimme/immer)_ „Hallo Bürschchen! Wo sitzt du denn?"

**Tobi:** „Ähm… Auf einem Sitz?"

**Steward:** „Mmh. Du bist ja ein Scherzbold. Da muss ich wohl vorsichtig mit dir sein!"

_(Der Steward lacht schwul, Tobi lächelt kurz)_

**Steward:** „Nein. Also, auf welchem Platz möchtest du denn sitzen? Es haben heute zwei Familien abgesagt, es sind viele Plätze frei."

_(Tobi denkt kurz nach)_

**Tobi:** „Ich hätte bitte gerne einen schwulen Sitzt, wenn das ginge."

**Steward:** „Du willst dich auf mich draufsetzen? Ui, das geht bei dir aber schnell!"

_(Wieder lacht der Steward, Tobi jedoch nicht)_

**Tobi:** „Entschuldigen sie, Mr. Hetero persönlich, ich bin ein normaler, schwuler Mensch und möchte einen Sitzplatz für meinen schwulen Hintern haben!"

**Steward:** „Aber, aber. Wer wird denn hier so rumschreien. Komm mit, ich führe dich zu deinem Platz."

**Tobi:** _(genervt)_ „Danke."

_(Der Steward und Tobi gehen los zu einem freien Platz, jedoch sieht man momentan nicht, wer neben dem Platz sitzt)_

**Steward:** „Okay, Schnucki. Setz dich."

_(Tobi setzt sich, dann lehnt er sich zum Steward herüber)_

**Tobi:** „Warum versuchen sie die ganze Zeit mit mir zu flirten, Sir? Ich bin keine Frau…"

_(Der Steward weiß nicht was Tobi meint)_

**Steward:** „Hä?"

**Tobi:** „Ich bin schwul. Und Frauen können nicht schwul sein, ist das klar?"

**Steward:** „Natürlich."

**Tobi:** „Ja dann flirten sie bitte nicht mehr mit mir."

**Steward:** „Ich glaube du verstehst nicht. Ich flirte mit dir, eben weil zu keine Frau bist."

**Tobi:** _(geschockt)_ „Bitte?"

**Steward:** „Na ja, ich bin auch schwul!"

_(Die Person die neben Tobi sitzt, ein großer, kräftiger Mann in knappen, schwarzen Ledersachen, lehnt sich hinüber)_

**Mann:** „Und ich bin auch schwul."

_(Der Steward wirft dem Mann eine Kusshand zu, der Mann winkt zurück)_

**Tobi:** „Aber… Aber ich bin der einzige Schwule in diesem Flugzeug. Ihr seid nicht schwul."

**Steward:** „Hör mal Freundchen, ich bin so schwul, dass es fast wehtut!"

**Mann:** „Und ich bin so schwul, dass ich es liebe anderen Männern mit meinem Ding wehzutun…"

**Steward:** „Mmh. Wir sehen uns doch bestimmt später auf der Bordtoilette oder?"

**Mann:** „Aber natürlich!"

**Tobi:** „Bah seid ihr ekelhaft! Ich bin schwul und ihr nicht. Und weil ich schwul bin, und ihr das hier anscheinend nicht akzeptiert, werde ich gehen!"

_(Tobi stößt den Steward weg und steht auf, dann läuft er aus dem Bild. Jetzt sieht man die Flugzeugtür von außen, Tobi geht heraus und die Treppe auf das Rollfeld herunter, die Kamera zoomt nach hinten und zeigt den Rest des Flugzeuges, auf der einen Seite steht in riesigen, rosa Buchstaben geschrieben: „Gay-Airways", Tobi geht weg)_

* * *

_(Greta sitzt auf der Veranda und trinkt Tee)_

**Sprecher:** „Nun wenden wir uns aber von den Schwulen ab und begutachten diese beiden alten Schachteln."

_(Gerda kommt an Gretas Garten vorbei)_

**Greta:** „Oh hallo Gerda!"

**Gerda:** „Ich wollte gerade…"

**Greta:** „Es dauert nur eine Minute. Setz dich doch."

**Gerda:** „Na gut."

_(Gerda setzt sich zu Greta)_

**Gerda:** „Was ist denn?"

**Greta:** „Hast du schon das neueste von den Müllers gehört?"

**Gerda:** „Nein, hab ich nicht. Was ist denn mit den Müllers passiert?"

**Greta:** „Keine Ahnung. Wie kommst du denn auf die Müllers?"

_(Gerda sieht Greta fragend an)_

**Greta:** „Egal. Kennst du eigentlich Hans?"

**Gerda:** „Nein, leider nicht."

**Greta:** „Natürlich kennst du Hans. Er ist nicht sehr groß, klein ist er aber auch nicht. Und er ist nicht dick. Dünn ist er aber auch nicht. Weißt du wen ich meine?"

**Gerda:** „Ich glaube schon, red weiter!"

**Greta:** „Also. Wir hatten ja letzte Woche das Grillfest bei uns."

**Gerda:** „Ja?"

**Greta:** „Da hatte er die Würstchen mitgebracht."

**Gerda:** „Ach ja, stimmt. Er wollte es ja unbedingt, weil er noch ganz viele im Kühlschrank hatte."

**Greta:** „Ja. Und es sind ja so viele kleine Kinder verschwunden in letzter Zeit, oder?"

**Gerda:** „Ja. Aber was hat das denn mit Hans zu tun?"

**Greta:** „Die Polizei hat ihn gestern festgenommen."

**Gerda:** „Wieso?"

**Greta:** „Er war ein Pädophilier. Er hat Kinder mit zu sich nach Hause geschleppt, vergewaltigt und sie dann umgebracht."

**Gerda:** „Schrecklich. Und was war mit den Würstchen?"

**Greta:** „Es waren alles Jungen… Vielleicht hat sich Hans gedacht, dass er die kleinen Dinger noch verwenden könnte…"

_(Gerda hält sich die Hand vor den Mund)_

**Gerda:** „Greta, ich glaube ich muss mich übergeben! Ich hatte ja so viele Würstchen gegessen."

_(Gerda dreht sich um und man hört ein Würgen)_

**Greta:** „Pass aber auf dein Gebiss auf Liebes, nicht dass du es auskotzt."

* * *

_(Viktoria steht mit zwei Mädchen an einem Zaun und raucht)_

**Sprecher:** „Die Jugend von heute wir immer unkreativer. Sehen sie hier! Diese Tussis rauchen Zigaretten! Wir hatten damals ja wenigstens etwas Anstand und rauchten Gras…"

_(Eine Lehrerin kommt angerannt, sofort werfen die drei ihre Zigaretten weg)_

**Lehrerin:** „Habt ihr gerade etwa geraucht?"

**Viktoria:** _(schnell)_ „Ähm…. Nein, aber ja, aber nein, aber ja, aber nein, aber… O mein Gott, kann nicht glauben, dass sie das gerade gesagt haben! Halt die Fresse! Ich habe mein Leben lang noch nie geraucht, außer an Montagen und dem ganzen Rest der Woche und außerdem würde ich so was nie tun, weil das voll lesbisch ist."

**Lehrerin:** „Tatsache ist aber, dass ich dich gerade mit einer Zigarette erwischt habe."

**Viktoria:** „Oh mein Gott! Ich habe gar nichts nicht getan, also halten sie die Fresse. Obwohl das ja sowieso alles nur Sophies Schuld war, weil die gemeint hatte, dass wir uns doch sowieso nicht trauen zu rauchen und dann habe ich gesagt, dass wir das wohl können also haben wir uns hier hingestellt und geraucht…"

**Lehrerin:** „Das heißt du gibst zu, dass du geraucht hast? Du weißt aber schon, dass Zigaretten im Internat verboten sind, oder, und wir mit Strafen drohen?"

**Viktoria:** „Was? Halt die Fresse, ich habe niemals nie gesagt, dass ich gerade eben nicht voll geraucht habe, weil ich das nie tun würde."

_(Viktoria zeigt auf das Mädchen links neben ihr)_

**Viktoria:** „Außerdem ist das alles nur ihre Schuld weil sie voll lesbisch ist und auf die Sophie steht…"

_(Das Mädchen sieht sie mit offenem Mund an, dann spricht sie auch schnell)_

**Mädchen:** „Oh mein Gott! Was hast du gesagt? Als ob ich lesbisch sein würde! Du bist doch hier voll die Oberlesbe, weil jeder weiß von dir, dass du die ganze Zeit nur mit so schwulen Typen rumfummelst und so. Aber scheiß drauf, weil Gary hat gestern gesagt, dass Markus ihm gesagt hat, dass Tobias gemeint hat, dass du mit Fritz zusammen rumgemacht hast und dann hab ich ihr voll in die Fresse geschlagen, weil du so was nie machen würdest und ich dachte du wärest voll cool drauf, aber eigentlich bist du ja voll die Schlampe."

**Viktoria:** „Ich eine Schlampe!"

_(Viktoria zeigt auf die Lehrerin)_

**Viktoria:** „Die ist voll die Schlampe, weil gestern Nacht so um halb null Uhr wollte ich duschen gehen. Dann stand ich da so in der Dusche und plötzlich kommt diese Nutte rein und will von mir wissen, warum unter meiner Matratze Wodka liegt, also hab ich mich umgedreht und die hat die ganze Zeit als ich das erklärt habe auf mein haariges Schlüsselloch gestarrt."

_(Die Lehrerin schüttelt heftig den Kopf)_

**Viktoria:** „Ja, und wenn sie irgendjemandem sagen, dass wir geraucht haben, dann erzähl ich jedem, dass du einen Ständer bekommen hast als du mich gesehen hast…

_(Viktoria schubst die Lehrerin zur Seite und geht mit den beiden Mädchen über die Wiese zurück zum Wohnhaus)_

* * *

**Ending Anfang**

_(Während Viktoria und die Mädchen weggehen läuft das Ending und der Sprecher spricht)_

**Sprecher:** „Heute haben wir wieder viel gelernt. Frösche können quacken, Butterbrot kann gar nichts. Eisenbahnen können nicht reden und Kondome können platzen. Wenn sie sich das nicht alles merken konnten, dann schreiben sie mir einen Brief, ich werde alles wiederholen und für sie aufsagen. Tschüsselchen!

**Ending Ende**


End file.
